¡Feliz Aniversario!
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Summary: Hermione Malfoy de soltera Granger, se encontraba en un gran revoltijo, no sabe que obsequiarle a su esposo en su primer aniversario. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling


Caminando en círculos se encontraba una castaña totalmente irritada, faltaban pocas horas para la cita que tendría con su marido, ya que festejarían su primer aniversario de bodas.

Todavía no lo podía creer, parecía algo increíble que la integrante femenina del trío de oro, una heroína de guerra, una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, se encontrará felizmente casada con la persona menos esperada, así es, la castaña de cabellos rebeldes y ojos miel, cumplía un año de matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, el famoso heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, un mortífago que estaba en contra del mandato de un maldito hombre que creía en la pureza de la sangre, el cual cambió su lealtad en el último momento de la guerra.

 _|Cuatro años antes|_

 _Harry Potter había muerto, el miedo apoderó a todo el castillo mientras que observaba venir a una gran multitud entrar por las puertas de este mismo, los gritos y llantos no se hicieron esperar._

 _-Harry Potter ha muerto. - Grito de gozo el señor tenebroso._

 _Las filas de mortifagos empezaron a reír por el gran logro obtenido, uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy, feliz porque su señor por fin tendría el poder de poner a los sangre pura en su lugar, en el lugar más alto del mundo mágico._

 _\- Ahora... Por favor los que quieran seguir con su miserable vida para formar parte de mi grupo de seguidores, adelante, den un paso en frente. - Sonrió de una manera escalofriante._

 _No había movimiento alguno por parte del lado contrario, ninguno se atrevía a avanzar, era un absoluto silencio que nadie quería romper por el miedo que cada persona guardaba en su interior._

 _Lucius Malfoy observaba detalladamente aquellos que llamaba "traidores a la sangre" como a la gran familia de pelirrojos, la familia Weasley, su mirada se dirija con un odio y con un asco grande, siguió mirando más allá, una melena indomable llamó su atención, una joven delgada, con su vestimenta en un horrible estado, toda rasgada y llena de sangre acompañada con suciedad. Se trataba de la "Sangre Sucia", la nacida de muggles de Hermione Granger, pero realmente eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, lo que llamó su atención, observo que la castaña se encontraba tomada de la mano de su propio primogénito._

 _-Draco... - Soltó sorprendida Narcisa Malfoy, la matriarca de la familia Malfoy._

 _-Draco ven para acá. - Susurró Lucius, llamando la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba en la batalla._

 _-Oh...Joven Malfoy por favor acérquese. - Pidió aquel mago oscuro que estaba en medio del patio._

 _Draco palideció en pocos segundos, apretó la mano de Hermione, sintiendo como ella hacia la misma acción. Pasaban los segundos lentamente, respiro hondo y trato de dar un paso hacia adelante pero una voz la detuvo._

 _-No... - Dijo débilmente Hermione para evitar su andar._

 _Draco se quedó callado por otro par de segundos mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a la castaña que lo detenía._

 _-Tengo que hacerlo Granger... - Sus palabras demostraban una terrible tristeza, pero no impidieron que en la fina línea la cual eran sus labios, se formará una pequeña sonrisa que era dedicada para ella._

 _Finalmente empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el centro, se encontraba un poco débil, ya que momentos antes se encontraba peleando contra mortifagos, contra personas de su mismo bando, se encontraba perdido, ya que lo estaban rodeando aproximadamente por cuatro mortifagos que eran testigos de su alta traición, imaginaba que ese era su fin, pero su único pensamiento era que no moriría como el cobarde que siempre fue, finalmente había hecho lo correcto. Cerró sus ojos para esperar silenciosamente su fin, pero este nunca llegó, pasaban los segundos y nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos, en frente de él se encontraba Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y George Weasley luchando contra aquellos que lo tenían rodeado, miró con gran asombro aquella escena, sus compañeros lo estaban protegiendo de aquellos puristas de la sangre, nuevamente tomo valor y acompaño a estos en la lucha._

 _De un momento a otro los mortífagos se iban multiplicando, difícilmente este pequeño grupo podía con ellos, pero eso no significaba que se rendirían, por supuesto que no, sus hechizos eran veloces y todos se protegían mutuamente._

 _La batalla apenas había comenzado, el agotamiento era enorme en cada uno de los magos que se trataban de defender, Hermione trataba de encontrar una solución para salir de los ataques, y fue cuando una idea llego._

 _-¡Corran! ¡Sepárense! –Grito, en menos de dos segundos Ginny, Luna, George y Draco corrían por diferentes pasillos._

 _La castaña corría, saltaba los grandes pedazos de escombro que antes eran parte del castillo, un par de mortífagos le pisaban los talones, pero no contaban que se enfrentaban con la bruja más inteligente de aquel momento. Hermione no tenía idea que camino estaba tomando, solo se daba cuenta de cada una de las esquinas donde doblaba para tratar de escapar. Finalmente llego a las puertas del gran comedor y entro, con varita en mano se colocó en guardia para empezar una nueva pelea, se trataba de un duelo tres contra una._

 _-Ahora estas sola sangre sucia. –Dijo uno de ellos mientras que lentamente se acercaba a ella._

 _-Yo puedo con ustedes. –No bajaba la guardia, esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar._

 _Una lluvia de hechizos se apodero del gran comedor, estos iban a todas las direcciones, con grandes cantidades de escudos Hermione trataba de protegerse, iba retrocediendo cada vez más, los mortífagos nuevamente la estaban acorralando. Nunca conto que iba a tropezarse y caer al suelo, provocando que su varita se alejara de su mano. Ahora estaba perdida._

 _-Ahora que dirás maldita aberración. –Escupió otro de ellos._

 _El miedo se apodero de ella, su cuerpo se congelo por completo, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de la castaña y de sus ojos una lagrima salió. Ya era su fin._

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _Se escuchó muy cerca de ella, los tres mortífagos salieron volando chocando con las paredes del gran comedor. Inconscientes ya estaban en el suelo._

 _-¿Estas bien? –Ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Su mirada se cruzó con un mar de color plata liquida, se perdió en aquel mundo que acababa de descubrir. Tomo su mano, se mano se sentía tan cálida, una sensación tan única y especial, pensó la castaña. Draco ayudo a incorporarse, la miro fijamente y se dibujó una curva en sus casi pálidos labios y empezó a correr con ella hacia la salida del castillo._

 _Finalmente Draco se encontraba cara a cara de aquel que no podía ser nombrado, sus ojos expresaban una demencia extraordinaria, transmitían un gran terror cuando se cruzaba con su mirada, su horrible sonrisa era el ingrediente perfecto para que esta horrible sensación fuera peor._

 _-Joven Malfoy...-Voldemort tomo a Draco por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia a él, lo brazo de una extraña manera. -¿Tienes algo que decir Draco? –Le pregunto de amable manera mientras se le escapaba una risa desquiciada._

 _-Sí, me lo permite señor. –Dio media vuelta para poder observar a todos aquellos que formaban la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore. –Hoy encontré mi verdadero ideal, el cual comparto con muchas personas. –En ese momento su mirada se clavó en la castaña de cabello rebelde. –No todo está perdido, yo no moriré como aquel cobarde que solía ser. ¡Fumos! –Con un rápido movimiento de varita convoco una especie de neblina, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo. Nadie se esperaba lo que paso después. Harry Potter apareció en ese lugar para poner fin a la guerra._

 _Ese día Draco Malfoy demostró cuál era su verdadero ser, pasaba el tiempo rápidamente, pero la tristeza no, ya que la guerra se llevó a muchos héroes, que dieron su vida por aquel ideal del que hablaba el joven de cabellos platinados._

-¡Hermione Malfoy! –Grito una Ginevra Weasley realmente enojada. –Vas a hacer una agujero en el piso, para de dar vueltas de una maldita vez ¡Por favor! – Hermione paro en seco, se encontraba en su propio mundo, hasta ya había ignorando la presencia de su mejor amiga en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Perdón Ginny... ¿De que estábamos hablando? –Pregunto inocentemente.

-Te pregunte el por qué estás tan nerviosa. –Ginny la observo con una pequeña de frustración por el poco interés que estaba recibiendo.

-Es que...hoy en mi primer aniversario con Draco y la verdad no sé qué obsequiarle. –Llevo sus manos a su cabeza como señal de desesperación por falta de ideas.

-¿Estas así solo por eso? –La miro incrédula, de su boca salió una pequeña carcajada por la situación.

-Ginevra no te burles. –La cara de Hermione era un poema, su tonalidad era casi la misma que la cabellera de su amiga.

-Es que Herms, te estas ahogando con un vaso agua...-Su carcajada aún estaba presente.

Hermione prefirió ignorar su comentario, camino hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla.

 _ **-No sé qué comprarle por nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué crees que Draco pueda necesitar? –Coloco su cara en el escritorio nuevamente como una señal de rendición.**_

 _ **-Un cambio de actitud. –Soltó divertida su amiga pelirroja.**_

 _ **-Ginny, no estás ayudando. –La miro con su absoluta rendición.**_

-¿Qué? La verdad seria el obsequio prefecto para el hurón, no solo para él.

-Dime el porque te llame a ti y no a Luna o a Pansy. –Froto su frente con sus dedos.

-Porque yo soy tu mejor amiga y me amas. –Ginny le giño el ojo, a esta mujer le encantaba fastidiar a la castaña.

-Ginevra no creo que... -La réplica de Hermione se vio interrumpida, una lechuza de plumas blancas y hermosas estaba entrando por la ventana del despacho, se paró con suma delicadeza sobre el escritorio, llevaba consigo una carta con un sello particular. Las dos mujeres quedaron en total silencio.

-¿Qué es eso Hermione? –Pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Hermione voltio rápidamente la carta para poder abrirla, saco de ella un pequeño papel, lo leía en silencio tranquilamente, Ginny solo se limitaba a ver fijamente a su mejor amiga. Hermione llego a la parte crucial de aquel documento, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, puso su mano sobre su boca para ahogar un grito que muy difícilmente pudo agotar. Ginny se asustó, rápidamente le arrebato aquel papel de las pálidas manos de su amiga y comenzó a leerlo, lentamente quería comprender, abrió los ojos como plato cuando encontró la respuesta del comportamiento de su amiga. Hermione se levantó de golpe, tomo su caso y su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-El cambio de actitud perfecto para Malfoy. – Hermione dejo a una Ginny Weasley con la boca abierta mientras salía rápidamente de su despacho.

Hermione estaba hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido color palo de rosa largo hasta el piso, con escote y mangas largas de un hermoso encaje que ajustaba su figura de una manera espectacular. Su cabello se encontraba suelto pero en forma de finas ondas que resaltaban el color castaño de este, su maquillaje era natural pero elegante. Draco no era la excepción, con un fino traje de color azul marino, acompañado de su típica camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros botones, detalle que volvía loca a Hermione. Algo que Draco sabía a la perfección. Su cabello tenía un toque de rebeldía, pero realmente le queda bien.

-Amor, espero que te guste este pequeño obsequio de muchos. –Draco saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y convoco una pequeña caja de tercio pelo negra. Hermione quedo maravillada, se trataba de un juego de brazaletes de pareja, uno se encontraba con sus iniciales y la otra con las de Draco.

Era una noche extraordinaria, un cielo totalmente despejado, acompañado de una deliciosa cena y con bella música. Un escenario perfecto.

-Cariño...-Draco la tomo por la mano delicadamente, la llevo al balcón del restaurante donde encontraban.-Vamos a brindar...- Con un tronar de dedos, apareció una botella de champagne acompañada de dos copas.

-Draco...creo que es momento que te de tu obsequio. –La miro con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione tomo su varita, se dirigió rápidamente a Draco con una gran sonrisa para él.

-Expecto Patronum. –Dijo con un tono dulce, se pudo observar que de la punta de su varita salía una nutria que se movía de un lado a otro, Draco quedo extrañado por la aparición del animal, pero no esperaba que de esta pequeña nutria aparecieran otras dos pero más pequeñas. Las tres criaturas empezaron a saltar por todos partes, comenzaron a jugar alrededor de ellos. Era un lindo y tierno espectáculo.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso Draco? –Maravillado por el espectáculo, Draco miro con intriga a Hermione.

Ella empezó a acercarse a Draco, lo tomo por la manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos. –Draco...-Nuevamente utilizo un tono dulce, provocando que el corazón de Draco se derritiera. Lentamente Hermione bajo sus manos con las de Draco a la zona de su vientre y no tuvo que hablar. En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de alegría de asombro cuando comprendió. Levanto a Hermione del suelo y dio un par de vueltas, provocando risas de la castaña. Gentilmente la coloco en el suelo, la tomo del rostro de una manera suave y le dio un tierno beso, era un beso cálido, lleno de sentimiento.

-¡Voy a ser padre! –Grito desde el balcón con todo lo que le dan sus pulmones. -¡Este es el mejor obsequio! Te amo Hermione Granger. –La tomo en sus brazos.

-Hermione Malfoy por favor. –Sonó divertida.

-Te amo Hermione Malfoy. –Nuevamente sus labios se unieron en un hermoso beso como el anterior, lleno de alegría y amor.


End file.
